1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pick-up device, in particular, an optical pick-up device used to a disk player for a DVD and/or a CD. The optical pick-up device used to the disk player is for reading information from the DVD and/or the CD.
2. Prior Art
In the matter which will later be described more in detail, such optical pick-up devices are already known upon laying open of the following patent documents. As a first prior art example of the optical pick-up device, there is a patent document No.1 ((Japanese Patent Application, Unexamined Prepublication (A) Kokai No.222751 of 2000 (JP2000-222751A)) entitled “Biaxial Actuator for Optical Pick-up Device”. The first prior art device is provided with a damper box and a lens holder disposed upon an actuator base. Bridged with the lens holder, a plurality of resilient-conductive links are arranged with a first transit substrate (printed circuit board) fixed upon the damper box. The lens holder is elastically held in the damper box and is movable in focusing and tracking directions.
Furthermore, a patent document No.2 ((Japanese Patent Application, Unexamined Prepublication (A) Kokai No.202642 of 2001 (JP20001-202642A)) is disclosed as a second prior art example of the optical pick-up device entitled “Mounting Structure for Parts and Optical Pick-up Using Same”. The second prior art device comprise an actuator base with a through hole, an elastic supporting member inserted into the through hole, and a bobbin arranged upon the elastic supporting member. The elastic supporting member and the bobbin is secured by means of a screw into the actuator base.
It is, however, disadvantageous in that these prior art devices cannot precisely position members assembled upon the actuator base and have complex structure with expensive cost for manufacture thereof